User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Buffyverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Channon Roe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Din's Fire 997 (Talk) 22:48, January 5, 2010 New articles Dude... when creating new articles, make sure they are really new. We already had an article for Rory Harris.--Gonzalo84 18:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I am new and noticed the link from Xander's page wasn't filled yet. Was only trying to help New article Who is Laura Roth?--Gonzalo84 06:52, January 15, 2010 (UTC) : Nevermind, I found out. Just please don't forget to categorize new articles.--Gonzalo84 06:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Categories Actors who played vampires shouldn't be listed in the vampires category.--Gonzalo84 20:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Please don't forget to sign your comments. Use the signature tool in the edit bar. I'ts really annoying having to go to my talk page history and see who has edited it. Also, please be careful with the style when creating new articles or editing existing ones. --Gonzalo84 14:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I just added you to AIM!. --Gonzalo84 15:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi again! I'm conected to AIM right now.--Gonzalo84 20:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Just remember to keep pages in past tense, state the actor's name in the "Behind the Scenes" section, if the character doesn't have any powers don't state it in the infobox, if they've appeared in only one episode use "Appeared in" rather than linking the episode two times in "first" and "last appearance" and state whether they've died or not in their infobox or categorize them in "Deceased Individuals". Just look at the other pages for examples to maintain consistency. Gook Luck! OwnerMan 06:08, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Animations Hi, I've just made my first gif image on my user page and since you seem to have a fondness for them I'd like to ask you a question. How do you make them start the animation immediately upon entering a page opposed to having to click it?OwnerMan (talk) 09:28, August 19, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, thank you.OwnerMan (talk) 06:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Admin Gonzalo84 is the founder while DinoSlider, Paul730 and OzzMan are the only admin I know about.OwnerMan (talk) 04:12, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'd much appreciate it!OwnerMan (talk) 03:20, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Dagney Hey there! Thx for the mssg. Just an FYI -- the photo that is being used on the 'Kathy Newman' page of BtVS is actually not of the actress who played Kathy (dagney kerr). It's her stunt-double. Didn't know how to flag or remove, so I just thought to add some additional photos. :100% positive. That photo is the same one they erroneously used in a Buffy the Vampire Slayer magazine profile of Dagney back in 2000 that misidentified her stunt double as her at the time. lol. I will gladly forward actual dagney-as-kathy pictures your way should it help (i handle her pr). :D Crispywiki March 19, 2013 :: I have the article. will scan. as I am (obviously) horrible at this whole wikia formating conundrum, feel free to message me (is there even a PM option on wiki?) and I can forward you some higher res images for best formatting and such. :::lemme know. cheers ~ Here you go. That second page of the magazine article is the one where they accidentally used the picture of the stunt-double instead of Dagney. lol. I've included a few other stills, should you like. Feel free to post or omit whatever. Hope this helps. Cheers ~ :btw. should you be at all interested, Dagney has a new FB page (https://www.facebook.com/DagneyKerrOfficial), website (www.dagneykerr.com) and twitter (@dagneykerr)...although chances of her tweeting are slim. lol. ::We will be posting a bunch of pics/vids and such from Buffy and other shows she's been on...no spamming. Just thought these links might be of interest to fans. Anyway, thanks again for your help - feel free to share should you like. No worries either way. Cheers Crispywiki (talk) 21:37, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Query Hi. I don't know exactly who to contact in matters like this. I was just wondering if you think the ritual in the embodiment of The Key in Dawn summers warrants a page? It was unnamed, but the actual ritual, a rough estimate of the date, the performers of the ritual were seen in canon, and there were only pieces of information scattered in the articles of 'The Key', and 'Dawn Summers'. I looked up the category of 'Spells and Rituals' but I did not find it there, while some spells that are only just mentioned have pages of their own. FTWinchester (talk) 03:47, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I'll start working on it as soon as possible. FTWinchester (talk) 03:54, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering if it is possible to unlock the Thick air spell page? My reason being that there are inaccuracies in the page in the matter of the spelling of the deities. Both subtitles from the official DVD and IMDB for the episode lists the spelling as 'Kali, Hera, Kronos, Thonic,' as opposed to the one we now have as 'Kali, Hera, Cronus, Tonic (excluding Thonic as a deity)'. FTWinchester (talk) 20:48, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! I appreciate it. FTWinchester (talk) 21:19, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Once more, thanks very much! FTWinchester (talk) 21:43, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to eternally bug you (I think you are the most active admin here). I was just confused with some articles we have here. I don't recall the show ever explicitly stating the Dagon Sphere was created by the Order of Dagon (although I thought it was implied), so I added this in the 'Note' section of the two pages. However, the article on Glory directly stated that the orb was created by the monks of the Order of Dagon. Should I remove the notes, or should I correct the statement in Glory's page. Any suggestions? FTWinchester (talk) 18:23, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'm on it. FTWinchester (talk) 19:27, June 8, 2013 (UTC) (I would just like to note the unsigned comment above is not mine.) I ran into another locked page, the Knights of Byzantium, which I found to be woefully incomplete. I would like to improve the article, if you could please unlock it for me? Thanks. FTWinchester (talk) 19:56, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I owe you a lot. I hope my edits are worth the trouble. FTWinchester (talk) 20:15, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I know I still owe the wiki the "Key Embodiment Ritual' of the Order of Dagon (the one I asked you about before, and I'm working on it), but I also would like to ask another topic if it could have its own page--that of Jesus Christ, and everything pertaining to his crucifixion. I will try to make it neutral and avoid being too religious as possible. I just think it is worth noting that water blessed by invoking his name, and the image of the cross, are both effective tools against vampires. Additionally, he is, after all, a deity, and we have tons of deities with their own pages, despite being mentioned only in a cetain spell. Also, some vampires think Christ's death at the cross was glorious for their kind, so that implies some sort of credence to Christ's stature. Your thoughts, please? FTWinchester (talk) 06:48, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I'll try to be as canon as possible. Don't worry, I don't make articles without verifying information first. FTWinchester (talk) 00:21, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Actually, on second thought, I won't push through on it. It is too controversial and with too little details. I think what needs to be covered I have already added in the pages relating to the crucifix and Buffy's Cross Necklace. Thanks for your opinion, though. FTWinchester (talk) 01:53, June 18, 2013 (UTC) About the "Key Embodiment Ritual", do you think 'Embodiment' or 'Personification' term would be more appropriate? FTWinchester (talk) 21:47, June 22, 2013 (UTC) No one seems to be responding in the talk page. I'm requesting deletion for Chorago demon on the reason that it is an erroneous page of the Chirago Demon. Or should we just make it a redirect? Thank you. FTWinchester (talk) 12:42, June 25, 2013 (UTC) In Selfless, D'Hoffryn mentioned that to balance the proverbial scales, the Fates require a sacrifice--the life and soul of a vengeance demon. I've searched our wiki, and there were no mention at all of the Fates. Do you think they warrant a page I could create? FTWinchester (talk) 13:38, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Actually now that you mention it, it wasn't. And I couldn't find any other reference in the buffyverse that pertains to the Fates. So maybe there's no need? FTWinchester (talk) 18:26, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Affiliation I could contest the affiliation (and currently am contesting it), but with just me working actively on both wikis, there might not be enough support. I'm trying to contact two other contributors that are also working on both wikis, but I don't know if they are still active. Caleb is open to the idea, though. We just need more support before the affiliation could push through. FTWinchester (talk) 05:05, June 18, 2013 (UTC) from Capt. Grant Ok, received although what about the Buffy/Faith subtext which even Doug Petrie and Joss acknowledge? :I'd like to re-edit the Joyce Summers section of the Faith Lehane relationships page. Whilst it's true that FaB looks uncomfortable when Joyce hugs her (as she does whenever people show their affection for Buffy) there's more to it than that, check out her holding Joyce's hand as BaF is carted off and their discussion about Faith's unhappiness and the reasons for it, even Doug Petrie on the commentary comments the subtext is 'If you were my mom I'd treat you better'. Can I try again on this one? User:CaptainGrantCampbell :Can I create a 'behind the scenes section'? Again, it's a bit much that the original post says Faith doesn't care for Joyce after that scene when I think the reverse is true, she's possessive of Joyce, then upset that Joyce actually pities Faith then uncomfortable because it's Joyce still loving Buffy despite feeling a little neglected. The phrasing is poor, there's more to it than thatCaptainGrantCampbell (talk) 17:59, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Anya Holy crap, I now understand why Anya is your favorite character. Her death killed me. FTWinchester (talk) 13:00, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I was. I only started watching the entire series the past few months, hence my activity here that reflects the chronological order of the seasons (starting with Adam, then Glory, then editing articles about the First Evil). I now plan to watch Angel after. I don't know why Whedon was so keen on killing Anya, because he also planned for her to die in season 5, right? But anyway, there were a lot of deaths but Anya's took the top spot for me. FTWinchester (talk) 16:08, July 13, 2013 (UTC) How I wish I could start watching now, but there are these little things called work and school. LOL. But I plan to start as soon as I can. I'm pretty sure I will enjoy it, given I thoroughly enjoyed Buffy. Whedon is genius. FTWinchester (talk) 02:17, July 17, 2013 (UTC) DVD's. So I just realized after rewatching the finale, it was day when they fought the First's army. Why did they have to battle those that escaped up to the school? The Turok-han vamires won't be able to leave the school anyway and they'd still get trapped. Granted, there were bringers but they could be easily countered if they waited outside the school. That way, Anya would not have died. FTWinchester (talk) 03:54, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Good point. Although, Willow already completed her spell by then. Anyway, I don't want to dwell too much time on that, lest I ruin it for me. FTWinchester (talk) 04:22, July 17, 2013 (UTC) And watching the two shows just now--the CGI, dude. I have to keep reminding myself the effects were more than a decade old. So it's all good. I have finally come to realize the perfection of BtVS. And I'm glad that even after a decade, I could still contribute something in this wiki. FTWinchester (talk) 04:45, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I heard Warner Bros. were planning to, but without Joss or any of the original cast. Which I think would suck major a$$. Also, I'd like to ask if the Season 8 and 9 of Buffy continue to be interesting? I have some weird OCD about stories crossing/transferring platforms/media. I know the comics/graphic novels are canon but my brain apears hardwired about considering the live-action TV series to be the only canon source of the buffyverse. Also because I think 'Chosen' was really perfect as a finale. FTWinchester (talk) 13:25, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I watched the finale again, and I just realized they had to prevent the Turok-Han from reaching the sewers from inside the school, so the battle was actually necessary. FTWinchester (talk) 01:35, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Affiliate Wiki Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters Wiki http://hansel-gretel-witch-hunters.wikia.com/wiki/Hansel_%26_Gretel:_Witch_Hunters_Wiki I'll add this wiki's button as soon as you do this for mine. Ben Valentine (Justis Kills) (talk) 05:08, December 22, 2013 (UTC)Ben Valentine Affiliates Hey it said on the Affiliates page to message you here. Name : Drew Username: OldOneX Website URL: http://gallowshill.wikia.com/wiki/Gallows_Hill_Wiki Wordmark: I hope to hear back from you. OldOneX (talk) 01:18, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hi can Reign CW Wiki become affiliates with this one? Thanks and call me TAD. Affiliates? Hi QueenBuffy, I'm setting up affiliates for the Young Dracula Wiki. Here is the info you requested: Your Name: Rosie aka Rupertgiles314 (admin) Website URL: http://youngdracula.wikia.com/ Your Email: youngdraculawiki@gmail.com (not a personal email) Button: ' ' Young Dracula is a British children's show. It is a bit obscure. There are a lot of Buffy references in it (name drops, slayers, stakes etc.), hence why I was considering an affiliation. If you are interested then message me and I'll stick a link up. :-) --Rupertgiles314 (talk) 23:22, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Affiliates * Name: User:OldOneX * URL: http://dusktilldawn.wikia.com/wiki/FromDuskTillDawn_Wiki * Email: http://dusktilldawn.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:OldOneX * Wordmark: I hope to hear back from you :-) OldOneX (talk) 04:04, May 4, 2014 (UTC) On Ronald/Roland Meeks A quick reference with episode transcripts say the character is Roland and not Ronald Meeks. I could watch the episode this weekend for a firsthand check if you like. FTWinchester (talk) 03:00, November 21, 2014 (UTC) It is Roland. Do you want me to edit it now? Also, any luck with founder gonzalo? You know one thing I find lacking here too is a somewhat lack of interaction among contirbutors. Like everbody's just a zombie going through the motions (pun intended) of editing, but there are barely any active conversations save for a few members. For example, I could only find you and OwnerMan to be the most responsive. I wish we had more active contirbutors. Then again, the series in live-action series format has long ended, so I guess that's why. FTWinchester (talk) 02:09, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I already renamed the page, by the way. FTWinchester (talk) 14:23, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Need your opinion Hi! I was just wondering if you could give me your opinion on this page. I deleted it before because I thought it was incredibly unnecessary but the one who made the page insisted it should stay. I tried to reason in the talk page but I have not received any reply. I asked Ozzman but he hasn't responded and I don't want to look like a jerk by deleting it the second time. Thank you. FTWinchester (talk) 22:43, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Exactly! And I would definitely make sure Supernatural would be on it as well, but no. An external link should suffice if we need to reference those shows. Thanks! FTWinchester (talk) 23:49, December 7, 2014 (UTC) On Character Template photos I seem to recall the previous photos displayed on major character templates were the latest appearance (in the live action series). Yet a lot of them seem to have been reverted to very old photos. Do we have guidelines about this? I just find it a bit offputting to see Buffy's page to feature her all the way from Season knows when. Please advise. Thank you. Also, a contributor suggested the new background. I tried making it work. I would appreciate some feedback if it's being displayed properly for you. FTWinchester (talk) 00:21, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I understand. I have been trying to remove that logo on the lower right but I keep botching the whole thing. If you could find a way, that would really be awesome. And it is supposed to be Angel. And I'm sorry, I liked it too, but other users said they liked this one better and I must agree since they show both titular characters--and their respective settings (which you liked to be shown). It just sort of seemed fitting. And I'll try to change the photos on the characters. Thanks. FTWinchester (talk) 22:43, December 20, 2014 (UTC) I would have asked Gonzalo about this but he hasn't responded to my question about template categorization yet, so I was wondering what you think about using promotional images on the character infobox? Spike's current infobox photo for instance really sets me off as other Angel Investigations characters use stills from episodes, and not promotional photos. Same goes for Buffy. FTWinchester (talk) 14:41, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Affiliates Hey it said on the Affiliates page to message you here. Name : John Username: Zooomi Website URL: http://mistresses.wikia.com/wiki/ Mistresses Wiki Wordmark: I hope to hear back from you. Zooomi (talk) 21:38, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Background Hey, I saw you guys were having some trouble finding a decent background to fit. I took the liberty of attempting to fix the previous one to fit the background. Let me know if it works, if not, I can try messing around with it again. ~ [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']] 18:56, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :Fair enough, but the current one still cuts off at the bottom. ~ [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']] 20:26, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Much better, until the navigation bar goes transparent and you can see it on the top instead. :p ~ [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']] 23:16, February 16, 2015 (UTC) On the wiki's background Hello there! I was just wondering what you think about the background image of the wiki. I personally think it's too bland and generic. It is not very suggestive of any of the titular characters. I think it would be nice if we update it. I've asked in the main page talk, but nobody was answering. OwnerMan expressed support with the idea. However, I wanted to know what others think as well. Plus, since the main page is locked, only an admin could really tweak it. I was wondering if you could share us your opinion. Thanks. FTWinchester (talk) 02:01, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Perfect! Thanks. I will ask him. FTWinchester (talk) 02:17, November 9, 2014 (UTC) I checked his last log in, and it would appear he is active, but I got no response about changing the background. FTWinchester (talk) 16:36, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Does posting a "seeking a new admin" usually garner responses from all the eager users? Lol. But yeah, that would be nice. I was thinking of an image that at least shows Buffy, Angel, maybe Spike and Faith, too (in order of decreasing relevance)? FTWinchester (talk) 17:24, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Are we actually seeking new admins, though? Anyway. The inside of the Magic Box sounds interesting. Downtown Sunnydale, not much so in my opinion. But only because there's nothing really something special in it that would make somebody immediately recognize it as the Sunnydale. How about the Hellmouth? Especially the one that featured the First Evil's Turok-Han army or the crater that was left by Spike, and we see the "Welcome to Sunnydale" on the side of the wiki? FTWinchester (talk) 17:33, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Alright, sounds good! I'm looking forward to it. Thank you! FTWinchester (talk) 17:39, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Whoah. I totally wasn't expecting that? I thought by 'Done!' you meant the background was finished and I kept refreshing the page. Thanks! I was not sure I had enough contributions here to be considered one? Since it was also more than a year and took 6,000+ edits before the guys at Supernatural considered me to be an admin. This is a great honor. I've only recently started to become an admin in Supernatural, but I promise I will do my best! Please go easy on me, I'm still trying to learn the ropes. FTWinchester (talk) 18:00, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I haven't done anything really major yet, though. But, sure. I will keep an eye out. Thanks again! Let me know when you're finished with the new background image. I'm really excited. FTWinchester (talk) 18:12, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Pretty cool. Do you plan on making more alternates? I think it would also be nice if it's a little darker? But that's just my five cents. FTWinchester (talk) 18:12, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Either? But hey, I really haven't done much work on background images yet. I've been trying to create a custom image but it's really dificult trying to get a hold of stock images of the cast. What do you think of this one? It's just a rough draft, I rushed it and all that. Plus, not really good with photoshop, so. Yeah, sorry. FTWinchester (talk) 18:27, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Yes, those sound good. I'll give it a go, but I'm by no means a photoshop expert, so don't expect too much from me, lol. Maybe we should ask around the community who has a lot of experience with photoshop. In the meantime, the first thing we should do is to gather recent stock photos of the cast. I'll try to see if I could get high quality images. FTWinchester (talk) 01:09, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :Hey! I hope you had a good thanksgiving. We haven't made much progress because OzzMan gave his input and right now, all of our ideas are kind of clashing. I put up a blog to try to facilitate consensus, but nobody else seems to bother. FTWinchester (talk) 02:21, December 2, 2014 (UTC) That's amazing! FTWinchester (talk) 18:27, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Yes, of course. Feel free. I don't own the wikia, lol. Plus, you're my senior here. FTWinchester (talk) 12:57, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Here it is! FTWinchester (talk) 11:09, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Looks fantastic! We may have to change our color theme, though. It doesn't fit well. At least for me. FTWinchester (talk) 21:13, February 16, 2015 (UTC) It looks great now. Thanks! FTWinchester (talk) 18:09, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Yes, indeed. Sickly pale like a vampire's skin. It's perfect. FTWinchester (talk) 01:40, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi, as I said in my comment, I was surprised that my article has been deleted. But Thanks, it has just been moved ha ha. The problem is, I can not edit it anymore! Is there a way of being the author again? Thanks a lot, Have a nice day. Oh it's too bad we have to delete the page again :/. Since there are some comments. But well... It will be better I guess. I haven't save it. So yes it would be great if you can copy and paste it to me. It will work for the pictures? Without re-upload them? Ok for the link. Thank you very much :). It's done thank you very much! :D Re: background What's wrong with the background? FTWinchester (talk) 01:29, April 22, 2015 (UTC) It looks okay now? I haven't been in the wiki for several days. So I was not sure what happened some days ago. But everything seems to be in order now. FTWinchester (talk) 01:35, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Which ones have we done? I'm impartial to Spike and Oz. Though I think I've already seen Oz featured recently. Lilah Morgan, maybe? FTWinchester (talk) 01:44, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Joyce sounds great. Time Bomb and Habeas Corpses just off the top of my head. FTWinchester (talk) 02:00, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Buffy and Angel Comics Hey QueenBuffy! Can you update the "next issues" of Buffy and Angel comics on the homepage? I used to do it myself but, since you've protected the main page, I can't. Nice job on the main page, by the way. Love the polls! Don't forget about the comics ;) (Anarcisos (talk) 21:52, June 15, 2015 (UTC)) Anarcisos Done! This week Buffy's issue #16 is out, but I've decided to update with the July realease dates. Do you want me to warn you every month? or are you going to do the update yourself? You can check the "Release Date Calendar" page on this wiki for the publication dates - right now, I think I'm the only one updating that one. By the way, why is the main page protected? Did someone do anything wrong? Thanks again and good job =] (Anarcisos (talk) 10:16, June 16, 2015 (UTC)) GOT wiki Can I request an unban from the Game of Thrones wiki. I apologize for my actions in the past and promise not to repeat them again.Edible8 (talk) 08:35, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi, QueenBuffy Can you created this page Attack on Buffy and Anabelle ? Need to talk Can you e-mail me at draevan13@hotmail.com again? We need to talk about Dragon Demands... again. 12:38, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey, I think the wiki could do with some promotion, and by that I mean it should be advertised on wiki spotlights. I think it meets most of the criteria. As an admin, you could make that happen. OwnerMan (talk) 13:00, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Sure! That'd be great. OwnerMan (talk) 03:09, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I won't disappoint! OwnerMan (talk) 11:56, August 30, 2015 (UTC) That's awesome! I can't wait to see it. Spotlight Request Buffyverse Wiki looks great and I've added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 22:21, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Buffy Wikia App Hi, There are a lot of wikia apps published by Wikia Inc. on Google Play Store. But Buffy isn't there. Can we connect with Wikia about that thing? Character Portal (a.k.a. I'm back) Yes, I'm back home. I noticed that we have Desdemona, of all characters, in the Characters Portal. I have removed her since she's non-canon and wanted to discuss the replacement and expansion. My candidates: * Anne Steele * Nadira * Renee * Brandt * Sophronia and Lavinia I also think Faith merits going into the main characters portal. And that the Senior Partners' image should be the Kleynach from "Reprise" or the Wolf, Ram and Hart books.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 01:41, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup task During my extended break someone wrote most of the comic book articles in past tense - even though out-of-universe articles should be written in narrative present, something these people never quite understood. And they added the "upcoming/new issue tag" and never bothered to remove it. I've taken upon myself this clean up task but I'd like to share the burden.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:50, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Template categorization Hey, how are you doing? I'm trying to organize our templates but a lot of them don't seem to easily fall under a category. Take the "Om" (only mentioned) for example. It's like part navbox, part notice. Your thoughts? FTWinchester (talk) 15:23, February 3, 2016 (UTC) I haven't. I'll go ask. Thanks! FTWinchester (talk) 23:12, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Character Infobox Templates : I would have asked Gonzalo about this but he hasn't responded to my question about template categorization yet, so I was wondering what you think about using promotional images on the character infobox? Spike's current infobox photo for instance really sets me off as other Angel Investigations characters use stills from episodes, and not promotional photos. Same goes for Buffy. ^That was the post. I posted it on an old heading because we talked about it before. Would like to hear your opinion. FTWinchester (talk) 01:00, February 14, 2016 (UTC) All right then. Thanks! FTWinchester (talk) 02:28, February 15, 2016 (UTC) I haven't been here for a month but I do remember my last edits. Wish I could take credit but that wasn't me. Unless we're talking about different things here? FTWinchester (talk) 21:48, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Users A quick question (also a petty one), but I could not find myself when I check the active users list for some reason? Would you happen to know the reason why? I'm also not showing even on the admin group. FTWinchester (talk) 01:36, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Well I never got to contact them but I could see my name now. Frankly it was more because I wasn't as active as I was before and I was wondering if it was a result of my said lack of activity. Mehehe FTWinchester (talk) 11:26, May 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Main Page spiff Hi QueenBuffy! You're absolutely right that I would not like to see your hard work go to waste at all. What I intend to do is to preserve the essence of the page you have and just tweak it so that we can highlight the fact that it is the 20th anniversary of the show. What I also intend to do is to create the modified design on my test wiki so that you can see the proposed changes without it interfering with the current design and set-up. Once you are happy with it (and you do not need to accept the design at all if you are not) only then with your permission will I transfer the design over. Cavalier One Talk 11:24, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Main Page redesign Hi QueenBuffy! As we previously discussed, my redesign for the main page can be found here. So what did I do? *Slightly altered wordmark. Making use of the space available, I added in the "20 Years of Slaying" that is in use on the official logos for the 20th anniversary. *Added a Welcome sign: modelled after the "Welcome to Sunnydale" logo, the "Population" counter will increase as new pages are created. Currently it is at seven because that's all I have on my test wiki, but it will reflect the article count of the Buffyverse Wiki and automatically increase or decrease with page additions and deletions. *Slider: no change. *Modified Contents: As you can see, I kept the basic layout and links but made it more visual. The images for the comics are taken from the Season 11 pages, but if someone was willing to update on a regular basis you could have the new covers for each issue in its place. On the right side, the text links have been modified with images, but they are all present. New custom headers for each section, using the gradiated box style you employ on the right rail, and surrounded by the border used in the right rail as well. *Characters: No changes, just added the border. Personally, I would reduce the number of characters to the main characters from both shows, but I think you have this many for a reason so did not change it. *Footers: rearranged footers so Joss Whedon one is last simply because the differing sizes made it look less aesthetically pleasing. *Right column: No major changes, but added Facebook and Twitter modules for social media. All other sections remain. Hopefully I have struck a balance between keeping the essence of the wiki intact and updating it a little more. I have cross posted this to FTWinchester, and please share with anyone else who may be interested. Please let me know what you think! - Cavalier One Talk 13:43, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Re: Layout Thank you! With your permission, I would like to implement the redesign as soon as possible. If I need to get more input from other administrators, then let me know! - 12:47, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :All done! If you have any problems or queries, let me know :) - 12:27, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Looks great! :) Wordmark Hi QueenBuffy! With the release of the new FANDOM header, the wordmark wasn't showing up properly against the new color background. As a result, I've uploaded a new version with a white border to allow it to stand out. - Cavalier One Talk 16:19, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Big Bad edits Hi, could you help me moderating an impasse? I've been contributing to the Big Bad page, standardizing the formatting, and completing the main list, but a recent member have been specifically removing any and all my contributions. I thought it was just a question of interpretation on the information I provided, but their removal is pretty deliberated and immediate, to the point of distorting the previous formatting pattern, just to unable my contributions. I undid their deletions of my version, but again they edited the page deleting it all. It seemed relevant that Artyom_KD is an user created less of a week ago, only contributing to this same page. I obviously would accept if my contributions that were wrong, but to this I need your position of moderator. Ellesy (talk) 01:23, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for sorting this out! :) Ellesy (talk) 04:24, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Toth, Sebassis and other actors that appeared on Charmed Hey. I know this is not my home wiki, but just thought I'd bring this up. These lists of actors that have appeared on Charmed bug me. They are long and ugly, and only tangentially related to Buffyverse. These could be cleared up by removing them and creating the categories Category:Actors that appeared in Charmed and Category:Characters played by actors that appeared in Charmed. This could then cut out the huge listcruft, but keep the information in the Category page. It'd also mean that the Category pages are in a neater, tabulated format, and wouldn't need to have each one of these individual pages updated because a single actor needed to be added to a list. User:PuppyOnTheRadio 10:01, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism Hey, there's this user CanIgetanyofya that has been targeting major articles (Buffy Summers, Angel, Willow Rosenberg, Alexander Harris, Cordelia Chase, Rupert Giles), replacing all their content with completely unrelated text. After seven consecutive attacks, can we see this behavior as intentional vandalism and block the troll? Ellesy (talk) 23:09, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Re: Admin I'd love to, thank you for offering! :) Ellesy (talk) 05:09, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Message from Buffy Props Hi. I'd really like to see the page about Anyanka's Amulet renamed: "Anyanka's Power Center" but have been going round with another editor here about it. I'm not going to make their argument for them but I maintain that it was referred to as her Power Center by her and she was the one that used it. This is not conjecture it is fact: Any assistance with the name change of the page to: Anyanka's Power Center would be greatly appreciated. P.Edward Smith/BuffyProps (talk) 00:42, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: Comic Book Info I completely agree. This would make it clearer if the page viewers are reading are considered canon within the TV series or not. I mean we do put info banner specifying certain information are not canon, so why not categories as well? FTWinchester (talk) 20:00, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :I messaged Gonzalo84 about it also, but I'm sure he'd agree. Any idea what you think the category should be titled? Or should we just put the same "Category:Comics" as a catch all for any and all articles that are about the comic books?QueenBuffy 20:11, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :Comic Information, Comic Canon, are a couple of choices I can think of. Maybe Gonzalo can think of something better? FTWinchester (talk) 20:17, December 9, 2017 (UTC) just have a few questions Sorry to bother you. I used to edit here. And now I'm afraid to edit. A few months ago I fixed some links on the I is team page and an admin reverted my edits. I asked the admin if fixing links was against the rules. And never got a response back. I'm sorry I'm not trying to cause any trouble. Just confused that's all. I understand admins and users have lives outside of the wiki. I miss coming here and helping out in any way I can. Is fixing links against the rules or something? If it is I promise not to edit here anymore. Also Buffy summers relationships page. I was trying to fix some info on this page as well. But for some reason in the Riley Finn section. It turns blue. Even if you fix a few mistakes. Am I allowed to fix this page. Even with that section turning blue? (Natalie j (talk) 20:12, December 9, 2017 (UTC)) This is what I mean fixing links like if its linked to Xander Harris all i did was this Xander Harris thats really all i did. i made sure it basically stayed the same and just linked it to the correct name. I keep trying to link it the blue problem on her relationshp with Riley but it's not letting me. If you fix like one thing on this section and go to view changes. It shows the entire section has turned blue. (Natalie j (talk) 20:42, December 9, 2017 (UTC)) ::I need you to send me the link to the article itself, is what I mean. I'm not sure which page you are looking at. From what I could tell of your work, your links seemed fine. The only suggestion I would make is not change Xander to "Alexander" everywhere, as fan's basically just call him by "Xander". Sort of like how we aren't allowing that "Willow Danielle" thing to happen, it's simply just "Willow". So yeah, can you send me the page where the Riley and Buffy section is? QueenBuffy 20:46, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Oh ok. Sorry for any trouble. I understand he goes by Xander. I don't want any more trouble. Again I apologize just trying to help. Please let me know if I should continue to fix links. Cause with Xander's name being linked to Alexander. There is a lot of redirects. I just don't want any bad edits and to be possibly be blocked. This is the page I'm talking about http://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/Buffy_Summers/Relationships. With her relationship with Riley Finn. Sorry my computer isn't letting me show you their section. Thanks soo very much for your help. I really appreciate it. (Natalie j (talk) 21:06, December 9, 2017 (UTC))